knight Black
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: La tarde sigue como siempre, se que nadie vendrá a besarme o a decirme palabras dulces, nunca mas sentiré el calor de ese cuerpo ajeno en mi cama o en la suya, se ha ido…para siempre, los suspiros, jadeos, sonrisas, lagrimas…los destruí todos, con mis propias manos, todo por hacerlo feliz...por hacerte feliz..."knight Black".


¡ME DISCULPARE ABAJO! ;w;

Antes de leer:

-los diálogos que están en cursiva y entre "X" son dichos por Knight Black.

-las edades fueron alteradas, son universitarios aquí.

-trastorno de la personalidad y posible AU.

-¡disfruten! (que no se les olvide que es un GoenKaze.

* * *

En lo más profundo de nuestro subconsciente, allí al fondo, donde casi nadie busca, una personita inquietante aguarda el rechinar de la puerta, a veces con calma, otras un poco traviesa. En algunas ocasiones podrás hablar o entablar una conversación civilizada con ella, es adorable, más pase lo que pase debes dejar de tener contacto con ella.

Lo se, en un principio se te hará muy difícil, sabrá que decir y tu caerás en cada una de sus lógicas implacables ¡debes dejarla! Si no lo haces se apoderara de tu mente. Ese pequeño cuarto en el que se encuentra encerrada pronto se extenderá, y abrirá la puerta. Ya para cuando llegue al resto de tus pensamientos no tendrás control sobre ella.

Saben…yo no la detuve cuando tuve la oportunidad.

"_Tampoco es como si hubieras querido detenerme…Mi querido kazemaru"_

**"Knight Black"**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, ya que el tiempo no era problema preferí entrar a la ducha antes de ir por el desayuno. Hace tres años que vivo solo, bueno, casi solo.

_-"Buenos días"_

-Buenos días Black… - susurré, abrí la llave del agua caliente y pronto una cascada hirviendo empapó mi cuerpo.

_-"Si haces eso te harás daño""._

-Tampoco está tan caliente.

_-"Tu piel está roja"._-como no tenia ánimos de regaños decidí obedecer y abrir el agua fría, así pude terminar de bañarme con tranquilidad. Una vez en la sala encendí la televisión bajo la atenta mirada de Black.

_-"Estas muy calmado_…"-me dijo inquisitivamente-_ "Si suenas así de calmado cuando te llamen van a sospechar…"_

Que gracia ¿no les parece? Quince años de carrera como actor y aun piensa que no soy convincente.

-Tendré cuidado- río queriendo hacerlo enojar, aunque como siempre hace lo contrario a lo que quiero y su risa se confunde con la mía, al final reímos juntos.

En el canal 2 están dando telenovelas, en el 6 una serie extranjera, y en el 12…oh.

"_**En el parque publico de Raimon, fue encontrado el cadáver de un joven universitario cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada"**_

-Con que ya es noticia ¿no te parece que esta vez fue más rápido?

_-"Bueno, lo dejaste en un lugar publico_"

-Creía que seria divertido ver la expresión de los niños al verlo por la mañana.

_-"Estas enfermo…"-_hace una pausa rechinando los dientes- "_Si lo que querías era divertirte mejor lo hubieras dejado en medio de la fuente principal, eso si seria un espectáculo".-_ mis ojos se cristalizan de tanto reír, es verdad, de seguro las personas hubieran corrido despavoridas de tan solo verlo.

-¿Y yo soy el enfermo?

_-"Ambos lo estamos kazemaru…por eso nunca nadie podrá separarnos".- _Una carcajada espeluznante resuena en todo el departamento, la conozco muy bien, es la risa de Black cuando está animado.

(...)

Terminada nuestra plática logré abordar el autobús que me deja frente a la facultad, allí me senté junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto, dos colegas que hice en mi primer año de ingresado.

Nuestra conversación es trivial hasta que Hiroto toca el tema del asesinato, Midorikawa de asusta, yo solo le pido que no mencione esa clase de cosas tan temprano.  
-Es el tercero que encuentran en las mismas condiciones…los nervios del cuello cortados pero sin desprender la cabeza del cuerpo, y también….-

Gracias a dios mi amigo salta sobre el chico y le calla la boca, sinceramente a mi también me estaba dando asco la descripción de Hiroto.

_-"Él no estuvo allí como para saber lo hermoso que fue mutilarlo"_

Tienes razón Black, pero recuerda que es nuestro secreto.

Cuando llegamos al campus una pelirroja y un chico de cabellos platinados se nos acercaron, la primera se llamaba Ichigo, una chica adorable que me brindó su ayuda.

A veces Black me mantenía muy ocupado por las noches, por lo que en un arrebato de estupidez olvide escribir un ensayo de 8000 palabras, llore con histeria al verme reprobado, ella me vio y amablemente pudo mi nombre en su reporte. Allí me di cuenta que era alguien que le gustaba ayudar a los demás… Black también me dijo que podríamos sacar provecho de su buena voluntad.

-Chicos… ¿alguno lo ha visto esta mañana?- preguntó Shirou, el chico de cabellos platinados, amable pero de un carácter demasiado sumiso, alguien fácil de manipular según mi amigo interno.

Todos se miran, se que nadie ha tenido noticias de él.

_-"Ni las tendrán"._

_(...)_

Saben, una vez intenté salir con Ichigo, si hubiese aceptado tal vez ella también estaría muerta, ya que sus personalidades se parecían demasiado, alegre, optimista, amable y dulce, pero cuando le propuse que saliéramos me dijo que jamás había experimentado el amor, que era injusto que ella aceptara estar conmigo sin poder quererme más de lo que me quería como amigo.

Prácticamente me dejó en la Friendzone (*), pero no importa, puesto que gracias a eso sigue con vida… y así puedo gozar de manipularla a mi antojo.

-Ichigo, no me siento bien…-le cuento una vez que estamos dentro del aula, ella se inquieta, me toma la temperatura, busca en todos sus bolsillos si es que encuentra una aspirina o algo que me alivie. Black detrás de mi se ríe, yo lo cayo y le pido a la oji azul que me cubra mientras voy a la enfermería.

Han pasado dos horas desde entonces, en vez de ir a dicho lugar tomé un taxi y me fui directo a mi departamento, no tenia ánimos de ir a clase.

_-"Ella y Midorikawa deben estar haciendo un escándalo por no encontrarte"_

_-_Me disculpare mas tarde, cuando me llamen enfurecidos por desaparecer y apagar mi teléfono

_-"¿Lo tienes apagado?..._"

-No soporto las voces chillonas de esos dos…

La tarde sigue como siempre, se que no habrá llamadas aparte de las de mis amigos, se que nadie vendrá a besarme o a decirme palabras dulces, nunca mas sentiré el calor de ese cuerpo ajeno en mi cama o en la suya, se ha ido…para siempre, los suspiros, jadeos, sonrisas, lagrimas…los destruí todos, con mis propias manos.

"_P__rimero desgarraste la capa externa de la piel y dejaste las venas al descubierto…"_

La primera vez que nos conocimos fue cuando me golpeó con su pelota de futbol.

"_Cortaste los ligamentos controlando el flujo de la sangre…"_

Me dijo que era más hermoso que cualquiera de las chicas en la facultad.

"_Cortaste sus piernas y las dejaste unidas por un solo tendón"_

Nuestra primera cita fue en un acuario donde lo perdí por 30 minutos

"_Te acercaste a su cuello…"_

Nuestra primera vez fue en mi cuarto

"_Hiciste un corte profundo rodeándolo por completo"_

Él me sonrío y me dijo…

"_Él seguía con vida…"_

"Te amo…"

"_Y lo mataste…"_

"_**Ya se a confirmado la identidad del cadáver encontrado a las cuatro con veintitrés minutos en el parque publico de Raimon, Mamoru Endo de 21 años, fue brutalmente destripado y mutilado vivo, la razón de su muerte fue por un corte limpio en la yugular, se desconocen sospechosos…les pedimos extrema precaución mientras el asesino siga libre por la zona"**_

_**Fin de la transmisión.**_

* * *

Etto… ¿holi? ¿Holiwi? ¿Hello?

Bueno…*cof cof cof* (se atora con el polvo) hace tiempo (por no decir meses) que no escribo algo… ¡pero salio esto! ¡Salio de la nada! ;w;

Ahora que lo pienso queda bien como capitulo único owo (aunque originalmente tiene mucha mas trama) como sea, de seguro muchas no entendieron ni la mitad de lo que escribí, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo mijas, Knight Black es una personita muy especial para nuestro querido kazemaru, ya verán por que, también mas detalles de lo que sucedió con Endo….adasdas tengo muchas ideas para esta wea òwó…pero como siempre quiero sus opiniones (si es que alguien me recuerda ;w;)

¿Qué parejas les gustaría? O ¿quieren que detalle fríamente lo que le paso a Endo? No fue lindo, lo advierto (?)

Esta historia tiene para mucho así que cualquier idea es bien aceptada (también insultos por no aparecerme en meses ;w;)

Datos que aclarar:

-Ichigo es solo un OC mío que necesitaba y lo recicle (?)

-es cortito pero los próximos serán mas largos.

-Friendzone es como su nombre lo dice "zona de amistad", cuando una de las partes no puede pasar de los sentimientos fraternales hacia la otra persona (es bien penca en realidad XD)

-Más adelante verán la carrera que estudia kazemaru (aunque talvez algunas ya tengan una idea)

-Estoy de vacaciones así que intentare actualizar para la primera semanita de enero òwó

-Gracias por leer ^^

Sayonara good bye…:3


End file.
